Today, people often utilize computing devices for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices, for example, to communicate and otherwise interact with other users. Such interactions are increasingly popular over a social network.
Some interactions in a social network may include the sharing of content. Content items can include, for example, a narrative or an image posted by a user, descriptions of activities of connections of the user, articles regarding subject matter of interest to the user, advertisements directed to the user, etc. When a popular event takes place in real life or on a platform provided by a social networking system, substantial amounts of information, including relevant content items, regarding the event can be potentially generated within the social networking system. As an event grows in prominence, the extent of the information relating to the event and the number of sources of such information also grow within the social networking system.